


Who Is He?

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkwardness, Connor as Rapunzel, Evan as Flynn, Fluff, M/M, aka a tangled au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor has been trapped in a tower all his life, isolated by an evil stepmother. One day, someone ventures into his tower, and that person just so happens to be thief, criminal mastermind, and dashingly handsome Evan Hansen.





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested this and honestly??? It was so fun to write??? Wo???

Connor sighed. Just another day in this stupid tower. He should be more grateful, he knows that, but he isn’t today. Honestly he kind of just wants to jump out the window, flying down to the ground and slamming into the grass however hard gravity permitted.

He would never really, he had just been thinking recently how boring it is here.

He gets to paint, sure, and he gets to read, sure, and he gets a nice room and place all to himself, but that’s the problem. He’s all alone.

And his hair is getting too messy for this. Connor’s knows about the fucking magic, but he just wishes he could cut it. At this point, it just gets in the way. He had tried to style it so that it was relatively contained before, but he had always failed. These days he just tied it into a big knot that still fell to his lower back.

Connor was sitting in bed, enjoying a new book that his mother had gotten him, when the heard a crash. He dashed down the stairs, into his main living space. There was a man standing there, looking out the window.

Who is he? Connor thought, And what is he doing here?

He quickly grabbed the closest weapon to him, a heavy cast iron frying pan which was hanging on the wall, and wielded it like a sword. “Who are you?”

The man turned around, instantly raising his arms in surrender. He had a brown satchel over his shoulder. “I- My name is Evan.” The man said, “There’s no need to- threaten me- with that.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here, Evan?”

“I- I just found this place, ok? I needed a place to hide so I climbed up.”

Connor looked at him in disbelief.

“I swear!” Evan sighed. “Listen, you don’t have to believe me.”

“Good, because I don’t.” Connor lowered the frying pan, mostly because it was too heavy to hold up in one position for a long period of time. 

“Well...The fact that you don’t trust me makes me trust you more, I guess.” Evan chuckled. 

Connor shook his head in confusion, taking a step away from Evan to place the pan back on it’s hook.

“Like uh...Like I feel safer because I’m with someone who doesn’t trust strangers.”

“Oh, well...” Connor smiled. “Thanks.”

They were silent.

“Listen sorry if this is...Awkward. I haven’t ever spoken to another person who isn’t my mother before.”

Evan’s eyes widened. “Never?”

Connor blushed. “Never.” 

Evan tilted his head. “You’re doing pretty well.” He made his way to the window, “I like your hair.”

Connor’s face got redder.

Evan swung his legs outside of the window, removing two sharp arrows from his satchel. (So that was how he had climbed up.)

“Well?” Evan prompted, “Are you coming?”


End file.
